Enter Sailor Eclipse Senshi Of Chaos
by Kikiuwe
Summary: Secret


Sailor Moon Fanfic  
  
Introduction The Awakening: A very bad Dream?  
  
A figure Stood at the edge of a cliff looking down upon a destroyed city hair flowing in the wind everything quiet the only thing heard was an echoing voice that repeated the phrase "Beware The Darkness Of The Moon". To dark to see anything the figure remained unknown; mysterious yet again the voice echoed the phrase "Beware The Darkness Of The Moon".  
  
With a heavy gasp Darien jolted up out of bed breathing heavily. "That dream it's the third time this week!" he groaned. Scratching his head he yawned and took a look at the alarm clock. " Geez it's only 4:00 in the morning!!" He stepped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. Right when he was about to take a drink the glass slipped out of his hands and shattered on the tile floor. Darien was brought to his knees with a mind splitting headache. Whenever he had a vision such as this or someone was in danger He became Tuxedo Mask a hero that wandered the streets when dreams like this occurred, and for Darien they hadn't occurred in a while.  
  
He wandered the streets of Tokyo looking for an answer to this strange redundant dream. With nothing to do he sat on a park bench and stared at the moon. "Beware The Darkness Of The Moon" He repeated the phrase over and over in his head he had no answers at all.  
  
Chapter One: Enter Kira Takehana  
  
Kira snuck down the stairs quietly dressed in a black t-shirt and black Capri pants. She quickly laced her black and white tennis shoes, and flung a black backpack over her shoulder. "First night in Tokyo." she whispered as she snuck out the door it was 5:30 In the morning leaving her and half and hour before school started. She walked through the park and stopped at a brick wall and climbed up it and sat down at the edge and stared at the stars silently. Kira was never really happy a quiet and depressed girl but with the ability to retaliate She had long black hair That she wore down it reached to about the very end of her back. Her eyes were a deep gold full of sorrow. Never truly radiant She wasn't short and she wasn't tall she was about average height. Her skin was a faint tan closer to an average peach. She sighed "God this world is so boring I feel so alone, and there's nothing I can do about it, Mom of the year at home probably doesn't even know I'm here.Not that she cares anyway."  
Kira jumped off the wall, and walked through the park silently. She looked at her watch 5:42.  
Darien sat up at the sight of Kira he wondered why a girl her age was walking through the park at this time. "Hey you!" Darien screamed. Kira stopped a moment then ran Darien chasing closely behind. "What do you want from me stay away!" shouted Kira. Tuxedo Mask threw a thorned rose at Kira it cut her below the eye. Kira dropped to the ground on her knees holding her cheek. She got up just in time for Tuxedo Mask to catch up with her. "You jerk!" she yelled as she punched him in the face. Darien was thrown to the ground with such impact he had the wind knocked out of him. Kira ran off in to the shadows. Darien got to his feet rubbed his cheek and picked up the bloody rose.  
Kira kept running then took a glance at her watch. School had already started five minutes ago. " Oh great!" Kira unzipped her backpack and took out some money, then threw the backpack behind her so as not to way her down and kept running.  
Tuxedo Mask walked along the sidewalk towards his apartment complex. Passing by all the schools on the way. He noticed a black backpack and picked it up. "That's interesting." He said as he took the backpack and flung it over his shoulder " This could prove of use." He thought.  
  
" What I can't believe they locked the gate!" Kira said as she ran towards her new school. Kira hopped a fence nearby and snuck on campus. Kira headed straight for the admissions office, and opened the door. " We don't tolerate late students your looking at detention! Who are you?" said the receptionist. " My names Kira Takehana and I just enrolled here, In other words I'm new." Replied Kira in a sassy tone of voice. " Right here is your uniform back pack and schedule." The receptionist handed these things to her as she said them, " I recommend you get changed quick or your looking at a detention." She added sharply at the end. " Right." Kira responded. Kira got changed in the campus bathrooms. The uniform had a long blue skirt and a white top with a red bow and a blue trimming around the v-neck of the top the backpack looked sort of like a suitcase and the shoes were black worn with white socks. "What a dress code." Kira muttered as she took a glance at her schedule. "Whatever like I am going to go to first period now 5 minutes till it's over anyway!" Kira said. Kira leaned back on a bench and looked at the sky. "Lucky me another move." she muttered as she looked up into the sky. A bell rang and she headed to her second period class. Kira sighed as she sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom.  
  
It was pretty much the same for every class until lunch only the rumors got worse. " She sat down at a lunch table and put her head down having to listen to people saying she's antisocial and was kicked out of her old school for fighting wasn't the worst of the rumors, but it's not like any of this is strange to her. It happened at every school she attended. She really didn't mind and did nothing to stop the false rumors.  
  
" Whatever!!" she said got up and walked towards the school gate. "Excuse me young lady but where do you think you're going!? Your not allowed to leave school campus " said a male teacher in a sharp snappy tone. " 1 I'm going home 2 my NAME is Kira not young Lady and 3 get out of my way! Kira pushed through the male teacher and through the gate. "What a complete waste of time!!" she shouted as she yelled " As if my life gonna get any better than this, I was stupid to even think of coming to school!" Kira continued running. Kira opened the front door to her house and walked into the living room to be greeted by a very sarcastic voice. " An Hour huh? Longest you've ever lasted in school." Said a figure half sitting up in a sleeping bag. " Mom?! You're still in bed!! Oh my gosh look at the house it's a complete mess!" Kira said stepping on an empty soda can.  
"Well that's what you're here for right?" "No way am I cleaning up YOUR mess again! I'm the only kid I know who cooks cleans, does the laundry, and earns the money for our food!" Kira walked up the stairs and up to the attic. She pulled out a box from a corner and opened the very dusty cardboard flaps. Inside the box were pictures of a teenage woman with long black hair and blue eyes.  
" Yumi." Kira said as she clutched the picture to her chest "After you died mother became very depressed and started to drink, the doctors said she died of unknown causes he was perfectly healthy" Kira punched the attic window shattering the glass. Then closed the box, and kicked it against a wall. Kira walked down from the attic and into the living room.  
" Kira where are you going!?" said Kira's mom. " None of your business I am just going out for a walk!" replied Kira  
" No your going back to school Kira! Cutting classes like this makes me look like a bad mother and In Japan word gets around!!" yelled Kira's mother  
" You are you are a bad mother!!! You have no power over me anymore!" Kira shouted back.  
" Listen kid I brought you in this world I can ta" Kira's mother said as she fell to the ground. Kira ran to her mother her eyes were cold as if she was dead.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Loki the black tiger  
  
Kira picked up her mother and ran out the door. It was deserted out side a barren city lightning crashed out of nowhere and a huge storm set in.  
" Great just great" Kira said as she pushed her out of her face " Why does everything happen to me!!!" All of a sudden the raindrops froze everything was quiet no wind no nothing. Narrow golden eyes appeared in the shadows a low rumble seemed to be coming from the shadows.  
" I-I uh I don't have time for this!" Kira runs faster away from the shadows. Out of the shadows emerged a huge black tiger with white stripes. Kira screamed then fell down her mom flew out of her hands and landed with a thud behind her.  
" Mom!" Kira shouted as she looked toward her mother. She turned toward the tiger and stared scooting back slowly on the wet ground.  
Nothing will help you now. the tiger said. Kira stared at the tiger in awe no way it could talk! She got up and walked slowly towards the tiger.  
" W-What do you want from me she stammered " The tiger responded I want you to trust me. If you want your mother to live trust me.  
" Fine but what do you care everyone I've ever trusted has lied do you why should you be any different" she said as she cried. Do you want your mother to live TRUST me?  
" Fine Fine I trust you." She yelled the tiger ran full speed at Kira then pounced at her Kira then blacked out.  
  
Kira awoke in a hospital bed she heard unfamiliar voices saying numerous cuts and gashes on her right hand. Get heat Pads we need to prevent Hypothermia. Kira opened her eyes she saw her mother lying in a bed next to her she sat up quickly. And jumped out of the hospital bed and ran to mothers side she turned to a doctor, is she going to be okay!" The doctor looked down then responded, " She has a pulse and her heart is beating but she lay in a petrified state this is unlike anything I've ever seen." A young nurse came out from behind a curtain, " Does this belong to you?" she said she held out a brindle looking cat to be more specific it had golden eyes black fur and white stripes. " We found him curled up on your mothers chest." Kira stared at the cat for a moment and coughed and said," Yes he is mine." She picked up the cat with both hands wincing from the pain of her right hand.  
" Where will my mother stay?" Kira said. The nurse smiled and said, " We have a vacant hospital room she can stay in we need the ER for other patients she will be just fine don't worry." Kira nodded and walked out the door she looked at the special adhesive tape on her hand and sighed.  
" Maybe I shouldn't have punched that window huh?" she said as she looked at the cat. The cat stared at her. Kira looked up at the sky as she walked she sat down on the wall she sat on her first night in Tokyo.  
Yes. Kira looked around and saw no one then she looked at the cat.  
" D-did you just talk!" Yes, what kind of idiot punches a window. Kira remembers the talking tiger "I thought that was just a dream" she said aloud. The cat smirked Shallow and Stupid..  
" Ya know what cat you have a real attitude problem!" Kira growled. 


End file.
